The invention relates to forging apparatus and particularly to apparatus for use with an associated forging press in a no-draft forging process. No-draft forging processes, also referred to as seamless forging processes, are particularly desirable for forging parts having small dimensional tolerances in which it is desired to avoid the presence of a seam as in other forging processes.
Seamless forging has been traditionally accomplished on very expensive forging presses. Such presses are typically manufactured only on special order and are delivered typically two or three years after placement of an order.
The cost, size and delivery limitations of such presses are significant problems in attempting to use a seamless forging process.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which will enable the utilization of the seamless forging process without requiring the utilization of presses of the size and type previously required for such processes.
It is another object of the invention to provide apparatus which will enable the utilization of the seamless forging process on existing presses which were not originally capable of such forging operations.
It is another object of the invention to provide apparatus which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and which may easily be utilized.